There is a growing need to better monitor neuromuscular blockage during and immediately after anesthesia. Experts state that the only reliable method of monitoring neuromuscular function is by stimulating a peripheral nerve and measuring the evoked response of a skeletal muscle. Neuromuscular monitoring helps the anesthesiologist with a more predictable and rational approach to the use of muscle relaxants, and hence in better patient care. Monitoring measures whether a patient is adequately paralyzed during surgery, and if he will be capable of breathing on his own after surgery is over. We plan to develop a handheld neuromuscular monitor to be used in the operating room. The monitor will deliver an electrical stimulus under computer control and will measure the patient's resultant muscle movement with a piezo-film sensor. the disposable, proprietary motion sensor conveniently attaches to the patient, making the unit much easier to use than currently available monitors. After completion of the prototype, it will be tested clinically in 10 patients to compare its accuracy with a standard measurement system. The ease of application gives considerable advantage to the motion sensor over currently available techniques, making it the preferred method of monitoring neuromuscular relaxation.